


I'd give you a flower for everytime you've cried

by LoserLife592



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe-Flowershop, Dan is in college and sad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Phil is a Florist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: Dan went in to buy flowers for his mom's birthday. He ends up having a meltdown.Phil wanted to go home early. He ends up dealing with a crying stranger.Neither of them mind that much in the end.





	

Phil sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. A quick glance at the clock and he got up. It was almost closing time and, since business had been particularly slow that day, he figured closing a bit early wouldn’t hurt. However, just as he was about to flip the sign, a body slammed so hard into the door that he actually jumped back.

Eyes wide and heart racing, Phil watched as the body slowly pulled itself off of the glass door panels. It was a kid. Probably not much younger than Phil was with the same hair style in brown hair and a different fringe direction. Large brown eyes looked up at Phil through the glass with an utterly mortified expression.

Clearing his throat, the florist took a step back and gestured to the inside of his shop questioningly. The kid nodded slowly. It took him a moment after that but Phil watched as he slowly opened the door and shuffled inside looking absolutely bashful.

“Um, sorry.” The kid said as the door shut behind him. He barely met Phil’s eyes as he spoke. “I-I didn’t mean to startle you, or slam into your door really, but it looked like you were about to close and I kind of panicked so…yeah. Sorry.”

Phil smiled kindly as the brunette trailed off. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not even really closing time yet anyway. So,” he said as the kid glanced up. Phil made a wide gesture with his arms, like he was presenting his shop to the kid. “What can I help you with?”

The kid pursed his lips and looked back down for a second, shifting his weight. “Uh, it’s my mom’s birthday today so I want to get her flowers.”

Phil nodded as he wandered over to where he’d set up a few flower pots and displays at the front. “Anything in particular that she likes?”

The kid looked slightly frustrated at that question as he stared intensely at his shoes. “I…I’m really not sure.” He admitted. “I have a few ideas but—”

Before Phil could even warn him, the kid bumped into one of the pots Phil had hung from the ceiling. The brunette’s head instantly snapped up in time to watch in horror as it plummeted to the ground. Soil and broken shards of the pot scattered across the floor as Phil instantly hurried to check on the plant that had been growing in it.

“I am so sorry.” Phil looked as he heard the small whisper. The kid was staring wide-eyed at the mess, hands covering his mouth. He instantly dropped to his knees beside Phil and started scrambling to gather all the soil into on spot. “I am so sorry.” He kept chanting. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t see it. I just—I… _I am so sorry_.”

Phil frowned as he watched to boy flail about, not seeming to care at all about the splinters amongst the remains of his plant. “Hey,” Phil said as he gently pried the kid’s hands away from the mess. “It’s okay. Accidents happen.”

The kid just shook his head. “I am so sorry.” He repeated. “I am just so stupid today and I…”

Phil’s frown deepened as the kid trailed off, hands shaking in Phil’s grasp. “Are you okay?”

The kid shook his head again before sniffling and lowering his head.

_Oh no._

Phil instantly tensed before standing up and pulling the kid up with him. “Come on.” He said as he dragged him to the back of the shop where the break room was. The kid didn’t even look up. Not even when Phil washed both of their hands in the sink.

“I’m sorry.” The kid said.

“I know you are.” Phil replied as he got a few hand towels for the two of them. “What’s your name?”

“Dan.”

“Nice to meet you Dan,” Phil held out his hand to shake. “I’m Phil.” They shook hands before Phil led Dan over to the table in the middle of the room. “Tea?” Dan nodded and Phil went to get the kettle and mugs ready.

“Is that an Attack on Titan mug?”

Phil looked up to Dan staring at the cup he was putting a teabag in. “Oh, yeah.”

Dan’s lips quirked up slightly as he said, “Mikasa!”

Phil grinned and let out a small snicker and he leaned against the counter to face Dan. “So,” he said carefully, “are you actually okay?”

Dan pursed his lips and looked down at the table. He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. “No, not really.” He admitted after a moment. Phil nodded and turned back to the mugs as he heard the kettle stop.

“Well,” he said as he filed the cups and brought them over. “I’m no therapist but you can talk to me if you want.”

Dan hesitated for a few moments before opening his mouth. “I just,” he started before shaking his head and starting over. “I’m studying law at university but I really hate it. It’s boring and uninteresting. I can’t…connect with it.” Dan made a frustrated noise as he ran a hand through his hair. “But my parents have been paying for me and I don’t even know what else I’d want to do with life. I mean, I need a career. And I don’t just want to be one of those guys who leech off of their parents for the rest of either of their lives.

“But I hate what I’m doing _so much_. And I have a test tomorrow at like, 7 in the morning about god knows what because I can’t even bring myself to study for it. Not without getting so frustrated that I end up throwing my textbook across the room again!” Dan’s voice was gradually getting louder and Phil caught himself wanting to reach across the table to hold his hand. Anything to help comfort him really. “And then I wake up this morning and all I can think about is how I’m supposed to get through the test I already had today! But then my brother texts me right after I flunked the shit out of it, asking when I’m coming over for mom’s birthday diner. And I forgot it! I never forget it but I did this one time just because of law school and…”

Dan trails off as his voice cracks. His head lowers to the table and one hand clutches tight at his hair. Phil’s lips are pursed tightly as he takes in the sight.

“You could work here.” He suddenly offers before he even realizes what he just said. Dan looks up at him with surprised, watery eyes. “Well you don’t have to.” Phil quickly amends. “But, if you want to quit law school but still, like, have something to do, you can work here if you want?”

Dan stares at him like he can’t believe what he’s hearing and Phil isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not. “Why?” he finally asks.

Phil shrugs and looks down at his untouched tea. “I’m not really sure how to help you, or if you even want my help or not. But if you do want it then you can work here if you want. Or you can come talk to me I guess.” He shrugs again. “I promise I won’t judge you or push you to do anything. We don’t even have to bring up any of your problems if you want. We can just talk about how Eren’s voice is so unique when he screams.”

Phil feels victorious when Dan cracks a smile at him. They sit there for a few more minutes, sipping lukewarm tea. When the cups are empty and Phil is washing them in sink, Dan stands up.

“This has been nice, honest.” He says sincerely. “But I really do need to get those flowers for my mom.”

Phil nods and dries his hands. “What does she like?”

Dan looked at the ceiling in contemplation for a moment. “Tiger Lilies.”

“Any particular colour?”

“Blue, maybe.”

Nodding, Phil went into the greenhouse and picked a quick bouquet of blue tiger lilies in varying shades. He added a few blue bells, baby breath, and a single daisy in the center. He then wrapped them in lavender cellophane paper and tied a neat bow around it with a white ribbon. He brought them out to Dan who was waiting patiently by the cash register in the front.

Dan grinned broadly when he saw Phil with the bundle. “They’re amazing.” He said.

Phil grinned back. “Thanks.” He said as he handed them over to Dan. When the brunette started to reach into his pockets, Phil shook his head. “It’s free, don’t worry about it.”

Dan frowned then. “Are you sure? I mean, would you get in trouble or—”

“Nope.” Phil cuts him off. “It’s totally fine.”

Dan’s still frowning as he looks down at the flowers. “Your boss?” he persists.

“Totally cool with it. Trust me.” Considering that Phil is his own boss he can back up that statement 100%.

Dan nods slowly. “Okay.” He says eventually before looking up. He stares Phil straight in the eye as he says, “Thank you.” The sincerity behind the words make Phil’s heart flutter.

“Anytime.” He says. He really means it.


End file.
